Prohibido Tocar
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: No podía, por mucho que lo deseara. Amaba al italiano, pero quería estar con ella, aunque fuese una fruta prohibida - RomanoxEspañaxFem!Prusia Viñeta


**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Título:** Prohibido Tocar.

**Pairing:** LovinoxEspañaxFem!Prusia

**Advertencias:** Uso de los nombres humanos de Romano (Lovino Vargas), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy) y Nyo!Prusia (Jülchen Beilschmidt). Palabrotas de LoviLove. Nyotalia! O Femversion.

_Algo muy random hecho en un momento de aburrición. Quería desquitarme con algo y pues salió este fic. Espero y sea de su agrado. Tomatazos o críticas, un review no estaría mal._

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibido Tocar<strong>

— Oye, bastardo, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti hoy? — preguntó Romano, con su habitual humor de siempre. Miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados al español que se encontraba a su lado, el cual, tenía la mirada perdida hacia algún punto de la sala.

Pero España no le respondió. Es más, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado al italiano o de haberlo alucinado. Sus ojos se encontraban centrados en aquella blanca piel que contrastaba a la perfección con esos ojos violetas.

_No puedo_ se repetía una y otra vez. En silencio. Quieto.

— ¡Idiota, te hice una pregunta! — gruñó el mayor de los Vargas, golpeando al ibérico para hacer que saliera de su trance. Antonio reaccionó, y una sonrisa algo estúpida cruzó por sus labios.

— ¡Oh! ¡Romano~! — cerró los ojos, ayudando a que su rostro tomara una expresión más contenta — ¿Sucede algo?

— Sí, imbécil, te hice una jodida pregunta — gruñó el castaño menor, claramente cabreado. Odiaba cuando el moreno se ponía… _así_, ido. Y no era por _su _culpa — Estás actuando extraño, más de lo normal, ¿qué carajos te sucede?

España le miró, perplejo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del motivo…? No, o de lo contrario ya habría armado un escándalo. Volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarlo, pero en su gesto había un cierto atisbo de tristeza. Un sentimiento que no pasó desapercibido por el italiano.

— Nada. Estoy bien, Lovino.

Pero ni él se tragaba esa excusa. Sujetó la mano de su novio con fuerza, buscando algo de apoyo en ese gesto. Un apoyo egoísta e hipócrita, pero que era aceptado por el menor. Romano frunció el ceño, sintiendo como un vacío crecía en su pecho. Odiaba que él no fuera el único que ocupaba la mente del español. Odiaba saber que él nunca podría amarlo como él deseaba.

Miró a la causante de todo, quien estaba ajena a esas miradas. Reía contenta, sin saber el sufrimiento que causaba, y Lovino tuvo unas increíbles ganas de golpearla… o de mínimo insultarla. Pero sabía que España se enojaría con él, y no quería verlo triste por su culpa.

La reunión terminó después de unas eternas horas para el ibérico. Vio como Romano iba hacia su hermano para evitar que se juntara de nuevo con el alemán y sonrió un poco, levemente divertido. Tomó su maletín y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para buscar a Portugal y hablar de unos asuntos con ella.

Hasta que le interrumpieron.

— ¡Oi, España~!

Antonio no reaccionó. No quería. Sentía su cuerpo entumido o petrificado. Se estremeció cuando la mano de ella sujetó con suavidad su hombro, de una manera amistosa que él hubiera deseado que fuese diferente.

— Francis quiere ir a tomar unas copas, ¿nos acompañas? — preguntó la prusiana, con una sonrisa cómplice. Una sonrisa que le robaba el aliento y que le hacía querer besarla hasta dejar sus labios hinchados.

_No puedo._

— No lo creo, Jülls~. Quedé con Lovino de salir a comer algo — mintió, y tuvo ganas de enterrarse una daga en el corazón.

— Humm — la germana frunció la boca en un leve puchero —. Bien, pero tú te pierdes de pasar un gran rato con la Awesome yo, kesesese~ — le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, dándole ánimos — ¡Que se diviertan! Y saluda a Lovi de mi parte~.

Y se alejó, dejándolo solo en su lugar. Su cuerpo le pidió correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pero su corazón le pedía mantenerse junto a la persona que _se suponía_ amaba. Bajó la mirada, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

Ella estaba prohibida. Nunca podría tocarla ni besarla. Nunca podría ser suya. Y ya era hora de que aceptara esa realidad.


End file.
